roversefandomcom-20200215-history
RoVerse Egg Hunt 2019
Overview The RoVerse Egg Hunt 2019 was a community driven egg hunt similar to ROBLOX's official egg hunt. The eggs were hidden among the games of applying RoVerse factions; the Coalition of Luparis, the Calexian Imperium, the Ninazu Collective, the Distrionian Empire, the Arkonian Republic, the Vaktovian Empire, the Arcadian Imperium, Vaction, and was also hidden in the RoVerse Alpha Dogfight. 2019 is the first annual RoVerse egg hunt. Happy hunting! Eggs Egg Perfected From the depths of a once glorious city doomed to Oxa you dived deep, and found this Egg. Jaltri-egg, Egg of the Aces Can't let you fetch that, Star Yolk! Enigmatic Egg How this egg even got here, and what it does is a strange mystery, and nobody has any idea how to crack it. TSTR-22 Egg You have witnessed an allmighty creation that surpasses any engineering feats with eggcelent stats, performance and superior design. Egg of a Thousand Whispers You played her game, you pulled yourself through, and you emerged from the void with an eggcelent performance. Egg of the Divine Barrel The holiest and divine egg, blessed by the god Barrel Boy himself. Find the access to the palace, uncover the way forward, and claim this glorious egg. This egg can be found in the Grand Imperial Palace. Egg of the Draconic Warrior A mean-looking egg for mean-looking warriors. Find this egg in the battlefield of Atrix-2 The Nexson Battleship Egg Looks like you're on your way in the Ro-verse Egg Hunt, Good luck! Terran Dream A glorious gilded reward from the Ro-Verse community-hosted egg hunt! Egg of Eternal Nature Is it a plant or a egg? Scientists can't answer it, so we'll call it a plegg. Find this egg in the sacred site of the Eternal Tree. Imperial Vaktovian Egg Awarded to those who can find this eggsquisite surprise! Achnian Warlord Egg The Egg bares a similar resemblance to the Warlord that stood in defiance against Luparis and the Achnians allied to these alien canines. Luparis Heavy Armor Egg This egg is ready to lead a breakthrough. Armored as well as the Templars and Royal Guards, those bearing this armor are a sight to behold on the Battlefield! Lupin Egg The egg of Luparis' main species; the Lupin. Wolf-like humanoids living on their homeworld of Lupara. They have started from nothing and now live amongst the stars. Egg of the Emperor His visage spreads fear across the stars, with plumage plucked from the most fearsome of creatures. Egg of 7 Legends tell of a mysterious stranger, come in from the beyond, always muttering something about 7. Egg of Lordrex Can an egg grow an Afro? Maybe it stole it from someone... Egg of Skinny He watches with ever-vigilant eyes. What he is waiting for, no one knows. Planegg Not all planets are spheres, you know. Sometimes they get deformed into all sorts of shapes. Egg of the Space Turkey No one has seen a space turkey and lived to tell the tale.. RoVerse Egg ~ Rat Egg Chez plz... Egg of the Brightest Cerean An egg devoted to one of the greatest Cerean beings in existance. Founder Egg You have had an eggsquisite meeting with Maniku Calex, Founder of Calexian Industries and Leader of Calexian Imperium. Egg Of The Modern Buisnessman This tech savvy buisness man is always ready to crack an eggcelent deal. Purple and ready to Urple The Egg of the Gremithians, a common phrase used by legionnaires in the field. Best Girl Egg Only obtainable by those who know the best girl, and where the best girl hides. Dervish Egg Definitely not as fast as the real thing, but twice as scary. Vis Egg The First of the Vis! Voice of the Eggelisk! Guardiaegg Guardian Titegg at your service! Category:Events